Secrets and Mysteries
by Alicat the Fangirl
Summary: Everyone has secrets, Naika is now married to Eisuke but now her past, that she almost forgot, is back to haunt her. Come see on how she went from cleaning rooms to planning her own high school reunion with people she hates the most involved. Not only that...but she's sick? This is a prequel to 'Can't Sleep'. Rated T for SUGGESTIVE ideas.
**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry for not posting. I've been having so many problems with my documents and life lol. No excuse but hopefully I will be doing another update on Monster Girl and My Candy Love Fiction. Anyways, here is a prelude for my 'Can't Sleep' story I did a while back. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a busy morning at the Tres Spades; the maids were hurrying to make the morning checkouts and ins on time. Guests were strolling about, going from shop to shop and some were coming out of the casino floor that the hotel was famous for. Among these rich and famous, was the one known the King, Eisuke Ichinomiya, he was the owner of the Tres Spades and the most sought out man in Japan.

"Naika!" A stern voice echoed the halls of the hotel, causing a certain woman with black hair that reached the small of her back wince as she tried to make herself invisible.

"Uh, oh. What did you do this time?" Naika glared at her friend, Chisato.

"You know why he's cranky." She sighed as she folded the towels, "He doesn't get my need to work even though I don't need to. I didn't marry him for money, I fully intended to work for as long as I can."

"And how long would that be?" Chisato giggled as she did the beds.

"Who knows, if Eisuke had his way, it would be today." Soon a slam was heard behind them and Naika sighed again. "Good afternoon, Mr. Ichinomiya." Her and Chisato bowed as they both greeted the owner.

"Cut the crap, Naika. I thought I told Kenzaki that today was your last day." He growled, his scowl deepened when Naika gave her friend a 'told you so' look.

"Oh, you did. I just didn't listen and went about my day." She huffed, crossing her arms at her husband.

"Why must you be so complicated?" He exclaimed as he approached her.

"Because, I'll go crazy if I'm stuck in the penthouse all day. I need to be proactive, and since you won't let me handle the…" She gave a side look to her friend as she paused, "IVPs, I'll settle with this."

Chisato giggled as she watched the glaring match between the couple. "Naika, we need to go." She tried to stop the fight while it was ahead but was stopped by the stare that promised death by her boss.

"Hey!" Naika slapped her husband's shoulder, "Don't threaten my friends. If you want to talk about this in a civil matter, we'll do it tonight." She turned to her friend, "Let's go." With a quick nod, the two women left the steaming male behind.

"That woman!" Eisuke growled, but he held his temper and sighed. Then he turned around, leaving the vacant room to find another outlet of his anger. Maybe he could find Soryu and take up on his offer to teach him how to shoot a firearm.

It has barely been a year since they had gotten married, three since he first bought her from the black market auctions the hotel was secretly known for. He knew that the way she was, stubborn and headstrong, was the reason why he loved her. Despite all the crap he put her through and the fact he waited almost two years to ask her to marry him. Marriage was never something he ever considered until she brought it up. He remembered that day, and the fight that followed afterward.

* * *

 _It was a quiet morning and neither of them needed to go to work, so Eisuke made the executive decision to sleep in. Sleeping being the farthest thought in his mind. He was twirling a few strands of her hair, as she laid on his naked chest, perfectly content in the morning sun._

" _Hey." Naika said, turning to face him, "What do you think about visiting your sister this weekend?"_

" _Why?" He frowned, his brows furrowed at the thought._

" _Because it's her wedding anniversary and I've been wanting to see her son." She smiled, her eyes dazed as she daydreamed. "It would be adorable if he looked like you."_

" _I have serious doubts he would, he would mostly likely look like his father." Eisuke scoffed._

" _Don't tell me you haven't thought about a little you running around." She shoved his shoulder playfully._

" _I haven't, there's no benefit in such fantasies."_

 _Naika's heart clenched as she rose, making sure the sheets were covering her. "No benefit." She softly said to herself, "Wait, so you haven't thought about our future?"_

 _Eisuke sighed, "What do you mean?" He asked, playing dumb, as he sat up as well._

 _Naika looked at him in disbelief, "What else would I be talking about, Eisuke? You're supposed to be the super smart hotel owner." She said sarcastically, "Marriage, Eisuke, a family."_

 _He glared at her tone; "There's no need to think about such things, especially since everything is going along just fine without it."_

 _Tears stung her eyes at his response, "So, what am I here for then? For your own enjoyment?"_

" _You're my girlfriend." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

" _That's it then? That's all I am to you?" He sighed and nodded his head, Naika's heart clenched again and nodded to herself, "Okay…" She whispered and got out of bed._

" _Where are you going?" He demanded._

" _Bathroom…" She responded, her tone dead. She opened the door and closed it behind her, when it was closed she leaned against it and slid to the floor. Her tears falling without any restraint and her shoulder shook as she cried. Looking at the ring on her finger that he gave her when they first got together, she cried harder. She thought it was a promise for a future together, but now she knows that wasn't the case, at least not to him. She clenched her chest as she felt her heart break._

 _Thoughts and dreams she had about their wedding and their children flashed in her eyes. She never wanted a big wedding, a small one with the gang and possible Eisuke's family. She imagined that Baba or Mamoru would walk her down the aisle since her own parents died long ago. Ota would display his artistic talents and play the wedding march. Soryu would be standing by Eisuke, who would have an annoyed look on his face but eyes shine with happiness. She imagined that they would have two children, one boy and one girl. The boy would be a little Eisuke clone, attitude and all, and the girl would have her father's eyes but her hair. They slowly shattered as his words echoed in her head._ There's no benefit in such fantasies. Everything is going along just fine without it. You're my girlfriend. _She cried harder when she realize that her dreams would never come true._

" _Naika." A knocked echoed in the large bathroom, "What's wrong with you?"_

 _The question made her snap, she quickly stood and opened the door to reveal her boyfriend, who changed into sweats. "What's wrong with_ me? _" She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, "I just found out that the love of my life never wants to be married to me, or for me to have his children. That the past two years of me yearning and dreaming of a future with him was for not because 'there's no benefit.'" She said bitterly, tears flowing as she spoke. "Excuse me for being a little emotional about it."_

 _Eisuke glared down at his girlfriend, she looked away to wipe her tears. "You knew from the beginning that there was no guarantee of that result."_

 _This time she froze and turned back to him, "You're right." She whispered, new tears forming, "Because at the beginning, we were both new to this. After a year, I was a little hopeful but I was still preparing for the fact that you wouldn't find me appealing anymore. After two years, and what happened in Dubai, I couldn't stop my hopes and dreams from rising." She held onto her arms as she spoke, "Tell me something, Eisuke. Are you against the idea of marriage and kids?" Naika took a deep breath. "Or are you against the idea of marriage and kids…with me?" She asked, her eyes pleading up at him._

 _Eisuke's body stiffen as she asked him the question, and a billion thoughts ran through his head as he tried to come up with an answer. However, his mouth hanged open without a word coming out. Naika closed her eyes as a flood of new tears shed and went to get dressed, "What are you doing?" He asked softly._

" _I need to think Eisuke and it's clear you do too." She said, "I think I'll stay in one of the guest rooms until…" She paused, "I don't know when."_

" _Naika." Eisuke tried to grab her hand but she pushed it away, "If you want to get married then we will."_

" _It doesn't work that way." Naika stopped her packing and turned to him, "You have to want it too, and it's clear that you don't. I love you Eisuke, so much. That's why I need to clear my thoughts and just accept the fact that we'll never be more than this." She gestured to the two of them, he could see the pain behind her eyes. It made his chest tight and he didn't like it. "Then I need to decide if I'm okay with that." She turned around and finished her packing._

 _He followed her to the door, trying to find the words to make her stay. "Naika." He tried to say but she placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

" _I love you." She smiled sadly and left the penthouse, and him, alone._

 _Eisuke felt the warmth that was normally in his home seep away, as her presence was no longer there. His mind was telling him to go after her but his body wouldn't obey. His chest tightened again as what she said echoed in his mind._ Do I want it?

* * *

Eisuke shook his head as he tried to forget that morning, but he knew he wouldn't. It brought them closer, and he'll admit that he had never been happier. Looking at the wedding band on his finger, he smiled. She drove him crazy, but he loved her.

Normally he wouldn't do what she says but that time he did. He played with the idea of being married to her, and then he thought about the same thing with other women. He immediately threw the idea away as soon as she was out of the picture. Soon after, thoughts about kids flooded his mind without his permission. It wasn't long before he sucked up his pride as asked Soryu for advice.

* * *

" _You two really had a fight." Soryu said, surprised. "Honestly, I'm not shocked that she's upset, she's been hinting about it for weeks now."_

 _Eisuke glared at him, "Obviously, I didn't catch it." He drained his scotch and ordered a new one. "I need to fix this."_

 _Soryu sipped his drink as he looked at his friend, he looked miserable. It was clear that the separation was taking its toll on him, "Show her that you love her, better yet remind her."_

" _You lost me."_

" _You fucked up because she got the impression that you would never marry her or even consider being with her permanently." He gave the 'King' a pointed look when he was about to protest. "When was the last time you guys went on a date?"_

" _Her birthday." Eisuke said confidently._

 _Soryu slapped his forehead, "Her birthday is coming up in a month." He sighed when Eisuke's smirk fell. "Take her out, no shindigs or shenanigans, just you two. Don't be romantic, be you. Remind her why she put up with your bullshit for two years." Soryu drained his drink and gave his friend a pat on the back before taking off._

* * *

He took Soryu's advice and did what he said, being the King he was known for, and he showed off his power and influence. The whole night, she smiled and was shaking her head at him as he dragged her from store to store to pick an outfit before heading to the restaurant. He returned her to her suite that he arranged for her to stay while they were 'thinking'.

* * *

" _That was fun." Eisuke twirled her in a circle as they walked down the hallway. "I still can't believe you had Kenzaki call me to get down there."_

 _He gave her his famous smirk, "It's me."_

 _Naika laughed, "Yes, very true." The two stopped at her room, "This is me." She said softly._

 _His face softens and grasped her hands before tilting her face to look at him, "Listen, I'll be honest. The thought of getting married never slipped into my mind." He watches her shoulders fall but continued, "I have been thinking about it and I don't hate it, but I know you and you won't accept it if I propose here and now. So, let me show you."_

 _Naika smiled and gave him a small kiss; "I'll hold you to that." She went into her room and closed the behind her after waving him goodnight._

" _You won't regret it." He looked at the closed door sadly and left to head towards the penthouse._

* * *

And he did, a few weeks after re-romancing her; he put up a ring on auction one night, bought it and publicly asked her to marry him. No names of course, otherwise the masks were pointless. The auction was the reason why they were together and it made sense to begin their lives there as well. Naika drew the line at the proposal though, saying that she wasn't going to make an appearance on that stage anytime soon.

Eisuke's smile, however, faded as he walked into the penthouse when he was reminded about his wife's stubbornness. "Ha!" He lifted his head and raised his eyebrow when he heard Baba's shout, "You owe me Ota, she's not with him."

Ota scowled as he handed the thief the wad of cash, "Eisuke, I thought that by marrying her, you've trained her to listen."

This time Eisuke glared, "For the last time Ota, she's not a dog; and second, it just gives me a reason to punish her later."

"What's this about punishing someone?" All the men, with the exception of Baba who was smiling, in the room froze as Naika walked in. Naika found out that being married to her love gave her more power than she was used to, causing her to quickly learn on how to use it. Especially around the guys and finding out their weak points, now she understood why Eisuke enjoys scaring people, though it took a while to find out his major weakness. "You can't be possibly talking about me." She rose on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling when he scowled but didn't say anything. "I believe half of that is mine Baba."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed splitting the cash.

"Wait a minute, you knew?" Eisuke asked, dumbfounded that his wife pulled a fast one on him. Usually it was the other way around; maybe this marriage thing was a bad idea.

"No, though Baba did say something about it a few weeks ago. You really mustn't go against him on his predictions." Naika smiled and leaned against her husband, "Me getting off early however, you must thank Chisato, she convinced me to hear you out about my job argument."

He scowled again and pulled her to their room on the loft. The guys were laughing, ignoring, or shaking their heads at the couple. "You're impossible." He told her when the door was closed, and she smiled.

"I'm not sorry about that, you knew I wasn't going to be one of those wives that sit around and drink wine all day. I need to do something, I offered to work on the IVPs, and I might as well since I've been helping out on them when we got back from Dubai." She walked over to the kitchen area and poured him some coffee.

"The IVPs are dangerous, Naika." He sighed and took the cup after she put the sugars and milk in, "It's not that I trust you, I'm only being cautious just in case things go south. I wouldn't count on it, but the less you are involved the better." He admitted, sipping his coffee and wrapped his arm around his wife when she sat next to him.

"So we're at a standstill, I'm not quitting unless I'm doing something that makes me feel useful." Naika crossed her arms and he sighed again.

Leaning back, he tried to think when an idea came to mind. "How about you do event coordinating?"

"I'm not going to be promoted because you don't want me to work as a maid, Eisuke." She gave him a look that made him shiver but he shook it off.

"It won't be like that, Kenzaki is looking for a new main event coordinator because the last one switch two events and it was a disaster. I'll have Baba remove the names on the applications so he would choose the best one." Eisuke proposed, "If he picks you, then take the job. You get out of the maid position and you're not sitting around. We both win." He smirked, "Besides, who's better to plan the events at the hotel than the owner's wife?"

"What about the interviews? He's going to have to meet us face to face." Naika pointed out.

"Easy, we have two options. Video interview where everyone is blurred and voice is disguised or Ota makes you a mask to go in as a different person." Naika leaned back, pondering the idea.

"Fine, but if I don't get it, I'm going back to the maid service." She said, her voice firm, however Eisuke countered it.

"No, if you don't get it then we'll find something else. Or you're staying here." He set his cup down and pulled Naika underneath him. She squealed and giggled as he buried his face at the tape of her neck. She pulled his face way from her neck and gave him a kiss that he quickly took over.

"I love you." She told him in between kisses, "Even though you drive me crazy."

"That should be my line." He scoffed before laying his forehead against hers. "Now shut up and let me ravish you."

Her protests were silenced again by his kiss and the discussion ended…for now.

* * *

"I never knew you had skill in organization Ms. Ichinomiya." Kenzaki said as both him and Naika walked down the corridors. It was her first day as the new main event coordinator for her husband's hotel, after a week of interviews and meetings.

"I picked it up from being around Eisuke so much. Especially when he has to have certain things in a particular way." Naika responded, chuckling at the memories of the beginning of her and Eisuke's relationship. "Not to mention on occasion I help him out with the IVPs and other main events."

"Well, it'll certainly be interesting to have you aboard. Word of advice, don't let what the others say affect you, continue to do what you do best." She gave Kenzaki a confused look. "Being unexpectedly positive, your smile inspires people." He smiled at her surprised face, "Whether you know it or not, whenever things seemed gloomy, your smile seems to brings the hopes everyone around you up."

"I never realize." Naika blushed and the pair stopped in front of a door. "This is my first client correct?" She took the clipboard from him. "High school reunion? That's new."

"Yes, I believe it is the Akamai Academy." Naika stiffen at the name, but it went unnoticed by Kenzaki as he looked over his pager. "I have to take this. You'll be okay on your own?"

Naika hesitated but took a deep breath, "Yeah. Go before my husband has a conniption." Kenzaki laughed, but nodded, knowing it was true when it came to the King. "Make sure to tell me if he's spying on me!" She called to his back when the thought came to her mind. She sighed, exhausted before the job even started, and knocked on the door before entering with her best 'happy' smile. "Hello, I'm your event coordinator, my name is…"

"Naika?" She fought hard to not sigh again when she heard the voice, even harder when she realized who it was in front of her. One was a male a head taller than her with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, he was almost as handsome as her husband. Almost.

Next to him was a woman, she was the same height as Naika but with much shorter light brown hair and lighter brown eyes. Compared to the woman she is used to meeting; she was just as gorgeous. "You work here?" She asked.

"Hello, Sasuke." She gave them a fake smile, "You too, Kana. It's been a while." She gestured for them to sit as she took the seat across from them. With their mouths still open, they followed her movements. "To answer your question, yes, I've been working here since the hotel opened five years ago."

"Wow, you really lowered your standards since graduation. I mean, I heard you attended that service college but I never believed it." Sasuke smirked as he leaned back, casually. Kana tried to do the same and lean against him but he quickly pushed her off. "Can you believe it's been 10 years?"

"I actually completely forgot." Naika answered honestly, looking down at the papers in front of her. "I probably wouldn't even know about it if I wasn't your planner." She said bluntly, causing the two to flinch at her tone.

"We called, but your grandfather said you no longer stay in contact with him." Kana tried to make an excuse but it was for not when Naika rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know I haven't spoken to him since way before graduation." She gave them each a packet and pen. "I could care less if I was invited or not." She paused as she flipped her own page, "Let's begin, we at Tres Spade would want nothing but the best experience for your event. These are the basic guidelines for our events but they change as venues and space change. When will you would like your reunion?"

Kana was lost for words for a bit before she straightened her posture, along with the male next to her. "Date is open, we just want to make sure we have the casino and ballroom to ourselves."

"Then the earliest day would be two months from now." Naika paused as she checked the calendar. "While the graduation date itself isn't open, the principal's birthday is."

"Wow, you remembered my father's birthday?" Sasuke smirked as the thought of her trying to impress him ran through his head.

"No, it's right here in my notes. I didn't know your father was still running the school. Going onto 30 years now right?"

"35 actually." His smile fell when he realized she wasn't trying to move onto him.

"Would that be good then, or would you like a different day?" Naika asked professionally.

"That'll be perfect. He's been mentioning on wanting to come here."

"Perfect, the next thing we need to decide…" The rest of the consolation continued as normal. Naika had to fight against rolling her eyes every time the two couldn't come to a decision, which was often. By the end, the whole was planned and all that was left was for Naika to call to make the necessary arrangements.

"Nai." Naika flinched at the nickname, and turned around before she could make her escape. "You know you can come, right?" Sasuke smirked suggestively, "Come on, like old times."

"Sasuke, let me make a couple of things clear." Naika said darkly, removing his hand from her waist. "One, anything we had ended at graduation, not only are you married to Kana, but I am also married myself." She opened the door behind her, "Two, there's no way in hell I would attend to a celebration about the worst times I ever had in my life. And three, I hated being called Nai." She turned and left them alone before they could respond to her statement.

Naika all but ran down the hall towards the penthouse, her emotions that she was holding back were threatening to come up. Memories of her past, one that she had yet to reveal to Eisuke and the gang, were emerging.

* * *

" _Nai, come on. It was harmless." A younger version of Sasuke laughed, pulling a younger version of Naika towards him. Her hair was to her shoulders and her eyes were a darker shade of her normal blue eyes._

 _Her face said she was not amused, downright pissed would be the proper expression, "Taking a guy's clothes from the locker room and hanging them on the school flag pole is not harmless Sasuke." She slapped his hand away from her body. "Not to mention leaving him with nothing but girl's undergarments is cruel. I can't believe you orchestrated that."_

 _He laughed again, "This is why I love you, you use words like 'undergarments' and 'orchestrated'. It makes you unique you know, one of a kind. Just how I roll." He tried to pull her again but was pushed away again. He shrugged it off, after all, this was a normal routine for them._

" _We'll see how you 'roll' when you're single, Sasuke." She threatened, her eyes darkening when he laughed at her again. "I mean it! You bully someone again and you won't find me standing with you at Prom or at anything."_

" _Whatever." He walked away, letting his girl cool down, and started chatting with his other friends about the prank they pulled._

 _Another girl around Naika's age walked up to her, her hair was long, reached her mid-back and it was a light shade of brown that matched her eyes. "Nai, let it go. It was funny." She chuckled, remembering the boy frantically trying to get his things._

" _No it wasn't Kana!" Naika exclaimed, "I don't understand how none of you see the cruelty in this. Just because he's scholarship student, doesn't make him less than us."_

" _That's where you're wrong." Kana sighed at her best friend's naivety. "It's because he's on scholarship that makes him less than us. He's here because of us, he should be grateful."_

 _Naika stiffen at her attitude and turned to girl, Kana had an impassive look on her face as she impatiently waited for Naika to lead the way to class. "If that's what you think, then I guess we're really not friends." She grabbed her things and left her former friend alone._

" _Naika!"_

* * *

"Naika!" Her thoughts were brought back to reality as she heard her name being called, she looked up, realizing she was on the ground, and saw her husband. He had a worried look on his face, a rare sight if you really knew him. "I've been calling you. What happened?" He crouched down, cradling her face in his hands and wiped a tear that fell.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." She threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck. He could feel her tears fall as she wept, not knowing what to do, he pulled her closer and picked her up to take them in a more private location. He sent a glare to the guys, who were all worried for the girl.

By the time Eisuke reached their penthouse, Naika was fast asleep and he sighed. He placed her in their bed and noticed the folder in her arms. Being the guy he was, he flipped the side lamp on and took the folder to see his wife's first assignment.

In the middle of the night, Naika was woken up by the grumbling of her stomach. She could feel the heaviness in her eyes from crying and decided to wash up before satisfying her hunger. When she left their room, she saw Eisuke at the sofa with a plate ready and her file spread out in front of him. She froze in her place as she waited for his reaction.

"A reunion." He stated, picking up the plate and handing it to her. "Your high school reunion." Naika sighed and took the plate before slumping next to him. "Did you know?"

She shook her head as she took a bite, "It was another life, I forgotten about it."

"Not completely." He pointed out, pulling out a picture. "Who's he?" Naika knew that voice, it was his cold and impassive tone that he uses to distant himself to the situation.

She took the picture and placed it face down on the table, knowing what it was. "He's the bane of my existence." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his eyes still on her, waiting for more information. "His name is Sasuke Auki, his father is the principal of Akamai Academy and his mother is the actress Miku Auki. My grandfather and his father set us up freshman year, and at the time there wasn't really a reason not to be with him." She shrugged. "However, as I wanted to take more control of my life and be separate from my family, I grew more distant from him and my friends at Akamai."

"Who was your grandfather?" Eisuke asked, concern that he never knew about this.

She raised her eyebrow and looked up at him, "I assumed you had Soryu run a background check on me. Surely it was in that file."

He shook his head, "Nothing about your family was in there, I assumed you were adopted or something."

She chuckled darkly, "No, far from it. My mother died giving birth to me so my father dumped me in my grandfather's care before committing suicide himself." A shiver went down Eisuke's spine as he heard her speak, he never seen this side of her before. "My whole life I was raised to be the ideal wife, to 'attract the best heir to my company', as my grandfather would say." Her mocking smile fell as she sighed, "My grandfather is, well was, Xavier Night."

"Night? As in Night Weapon Industries?" His eyes grew wide, thoughts swimming though his head, but before he could voice them, Naika put her hand on his mouth.

"Yes, but before you freak out. He can't touch the Tres Spades and anything you own through our marriage."

"How do you know?" He raised his eyebrow, doubtful of her statement.

"Because not only did he publicly disowned me, he made sure any record of my connections are wiped, hence you not knowing." She gave him a pointed looked, "Plus, I sent him documents stating that both he relinquishes all and any power he may have had if I were to marry, to any assets connected to my name. He signed and sent them back without any question." She chuckled at his impressed look, "Just because I don't express my knowledge doesn't mean I don't know my stuff. I went to Akamai for goodness sake." She sat forward in the couch and picked at her food before stuffing her face.

"You never explained what happened between you and that guy." He told her, waiting for her to finish her food.

She lowered her eyes, "As you know Akamai is a rich kid school." He nodded. "Senior year," she started, "there was this boy. Takumi Sera. He was a scholarship kid, really smart." Naika chuckled sadly, "He was there since my freshman year but I never really noticed him until Sasuke started to mess with him. Bad." She frowned as memories flooded her mind again, "One time they took his clothes and hung them on the flag pole, left him women's panties for him. He was paraded around school, everyone laughing at him. It was awful. I didn't know they recorded him, so when there was a before Prom party at my grandfather's house." She paused, closing her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What happened?"

"They posted it online, and displayed it at the party." She whispered, tears falling. "Sasuke was the one who planned it, and I was furious when it happened."

* * *

" _I can't believe you!" Naika threw her shoe at the laughing teen, Takumi just left the party and everyone were still watching the feed. "Turn that off!" She ran to the booth but the DJ pushed her away. "Sasuke! So help me, if this isn't down in two minutes you'll be sorry!"_

" _Chill! Just watch and enjoy the show." He laughed, rubbing his head from the injury of her shoe._

 _She looked with disbelief at her boyfriend. "Get Out." She said darkly._

" _What?" He asked, barely hearing her._

" _Get out!" She pushed him away when he tried to approach her. "We're through! I told you Sasuke!" She looked around at the audience they were attracting, "Everyone OUT! You want to make fun of someone just because they're different? Then GO!" She turned to her head of security, "Ryoma, get everyone out of here."_

" _Yes ma'am." The tall man bowed before doing what he was told._

" _Whoa! Hold up!" Sasuke shouted, pushed against the guards but was no match for them. "You don't want to do this Naika! You'll regret this!"_

" _No, my only regret is being with you for this long." She gave him a cold look._

* * *

"You broke it off with him." Eisuke spoke after a long silence.

"You know me; I can't stand injustice." Naika wiped her tears, "The next day, after the dance, I got a text from Takumi. He wanted to meet me in the student council room, so I went." She paused and fiddled the pendant that hanged from her neck. "When I got there, he was sitting at the window and asked me if I mind to talking with him. I thought it was strange but I did, and we talked for hours." Naika dryly chuckled at the memory, "He told me that I was the only person at the school that was decent. Even though we weren't close or anything, I stood up for him on occasion." She gave her husband a sad smiled and pulled her necklace to show him. "Remember this?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't take it off when I gave you another one." He frowned, remembering the pointless argument from when they first started dating.

"He gave it to me that day, pulled it from his pocket." She paused again, "Along with an empty bottle of pills." His eyes widen at the information. "He said that he took them before I got there, and he just wanted someone to be with him until the end." Naika shuddered a breath as tears begin to fall again, "I tried to call for help but no one was close by, and it was too late anyways. Before he died he thanked me for my company and that he would never forget me." Eisuke pulled his wife close to him and rubbed her back as she continued her story. "The school dismissed it as a 'minor' accident, a fucking minor accident. I applied to the service college that day, I wanted to take care of people. To help."

"Is that why you put up such a fight about changing your job?" He asked. "It was your way of helping people?"

She chuckled, "No, it was fun giving you a hard time." Naika squealed and jumped from his arms as he glared at her. He chased her to their bedroom and pulled them to the bed to lay down. She started giggling as he placed kisses on her neck and pulled away whenever his hands found her tickle spots.

"Should I assign someone to take this job instead of you?" He asked when she calmed down from her fit of giggles.

"No." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I need be a big girl and face my skeletons. I also want to show them that they can't walk all over me."

He scoffed, "Of course, you're my wife."

"Glad to know your ego still as big as ever." She said teasingly, squealing again when he started to kiss her.

"I'll show you what else is big." He growled and grounded his growing member to hers. She smirked at his enthusiasm, letting him distract her the best way he knew how. Knowing that as long as he was with her, she could handle anything.

* * *

The sound of Naika retching woke Eisuke up and he sighed as he rose from their bed, it was the fourth time that week and he was growing worried. "I'm calling Kenzaki, you're going to the doctor." He stated, picking up his cell, but she stopped him before he could make the call. "You've been throwing up for two weeks now."

"It's just a stomach virus." She tried to play it off but laid back down. "Besides, today is the final consultation before the reunion in two days and I have that meeting with the rest of the employees to get ready for it."

"Let me at least bring Luke in, he can take a look at you and figure out what's wrong." He reasoned, already dialing the number.

"He's in Japan? I thought he stayed in Dubai." She crawled to lay her head on his lap.

"He's visiting, something about needing more challenges." He heard Luke's monotone voice, "Luke, it's Eisuke, I need you to come to the penthouse and look at Naika. She's been throwing up."

"Sexy Bones is ill? She's rarely sick." He heard from the other line.

"Stop calling her that, and that's my point. Come in 10 minutes." Eisuke ordered him, irritated, before hanging up the phone and looked down at his sleeping wife. Worry filled his body as he stroked her hair, the last thing he would allow was anything happening to her.

In less than five minutes, a knock came to his door and he gently removed her head from his lap to answer it. Behind it was not only Luke but the other guys as well. "They wouldn't let me get though unless I let them come." Luke shrugged his shoulders as he went to the bedroom.

"The princess is sick?" Baba asked first as he made his way into the penthouse.

Eisuke sighed and let everyone else in before heading to the room himself. In there, he saw Naika rubbing her eyes as Luke began a basic physical. "She's been throwing up and sleeping a lot lately, she thinks it's a virus that'll pass but I'm not taking any chances."

"It's nothing." She mumbled as a thermometer was stuck into her mouth.

"If Eisuke went as far as to calling Luke," Soryu said, folding his arms, "then it's not nothing."

Ota chuckled and sat next to the pouting female, "I need to set you guys up, you have too much free time." She told them

"Nope, then we won't have time to mess with you and Mr. Stick-up-his-ass." Ota stuck his tongue out before hiding behind Naika from Eisuke's threatening glare.

"Nothing is wrong physically." Luke broke the conversation as he dug through his bag. "However, I am going to take some blood and run tests in my room."

"What are you going to test for?" Eisuke pushed Ota out of the way and took his place as Luke began the process. Naika gripped his hand and buried her face in his neck to avoid looking at the needle going into her arm.

"Everything I can think of that would cause her stomach to be acting the way it is." He answered, taking several vials. "I'm going to start with the basics first, flus and such, before going into the most serious ones."

"What's the worst?" Mamoru asked.

"I rather not say." He mumbled, finishing up, "I'll call when I find a result. Until then, ginger ale, soup, crackers, and liquids." He ordered her, "I know you like your sweets you two but lay it off for a few days." Naika pouted but nodded, allowing Eisuke pull her to him as the gang left. Well, Mamoru and Soryu pushing the other two out as they followed Luke.

"I get to tell you, 'I told you so', if it comes out to be nothing." She told her husband as she began to get dressed.

"And I get to do the same if it's not nothing." He glared at her.

"No point in sulking until he calls." She gave him a chaste kissed when she finished and turn to leave, "Love you."

Eisuke waved bye before she closed the door and left him alone, sighing to himself, he laid back down and tried to get some sleep before starting his own day.

* * *

"I'm not going." Naika glared at the male in front of her.

"Come on Naika." Sasuke sighed, "How can we have the reunion if the most popular girl isn't there?"

"Kana is going, if I recall correctly." She paused to cross her arms, "She was most popular by graduation."

Sasuke scoffed, "By default when you stepped down in the last few weeks. Everyone knew that what you said was law, you had the power without the title."

Naika rolled her eyes, "It's comforting to know what you think about your wife."

" _Fiancé_." He stressed.

"Of the past two years, what's wrong? Afraid of commitment?" She taunted. "Anyways, that's beside the point. I hated that school, hated my life there, and hate the people. You especially."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "You still on about Takumi? That was over 10 years ago."

"It wasn't just that; your treatment of people is horrible. It doesn't matter where they come from, all that matters is what they show for it." She hissed, "For someone who comes from such a successful family, it's hard to see how."

He glared at the girl and went to retort but the door opened that interrupted them. They turned and saw Erika staring wide eyes at the couple. "Um…am I interrupting something?" She asked, her eyes darting between the two before landing on her former co-worker.

"No," Naika sent a glare that promised death at Sasuke, "is everyone ready for the meeting?" With a nod from her, she sighed, "I'll come with you." She turned to Sasuke, "We're done here, to get you off my case I'll talk to my husband and think about it."

"Which is another thing." He called out to her as she walked away, "I have yet to see this man you claim to love."

"Because it's none of your business." She told him before slamming the door behind her.

Erika hastily tried to follow the fuming woman, not use to seeing her the way she was. "I apologize that you had to see that." Naika told her. "He knows how to push my buttons."

"I never knew you went to Akamai." Erika told her honestly as they stop in front of the conference room.

"I was never proud of that fact, and I never wanted anyone to know."

"You going to go?" She asked, referring to the reunion that they were preparing.

Naika shrugged, "I'll talk to Eisuke. I don't want to, but I might have to make an appearance." She straightened her look and walked into the room with Erika hot on her heels. Inside was Kenzaki along with Takahiro, both had already started the meeting with a display of the ballroom on the board.

"Naika, good to see you." Kenzaki greeted with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late, the last constellation dragged on a bit." Naika returned the greeting and stood next to Takahiro. Erika bowed when she walked in behind her and sat with the other maids.

"We just finished discussion the main points of the reunion, next is the schedule." Takahiro informed Naika and stepped back for her to take the lead.

"Wonderful, so they are arriving tomorrow night for the reunion on the next day." She pushed the space bar on the computer in front of her and the display on the wall changed to a time table. "The whole floor above the casino is booked for them, they must be ready before 3. Erika, get your fastest girls to clean up the late check-outs." With a nod from the head maid, Naika continued. "Next is the casino, they booked it for both tomorrow night and the whole day for the reunion. Guests have been notified of this, however, some might try to get in and that's where you come in Takahiro." Naika turned to her co-worker.

"This will be the longest time our casino will be off-limits to our regular guests. As you all know; our customers are the elite type. They expect everything to be open to them." Takahiro sighed, "I don't need to tell you, but, as a reminder, be respectful to our guests when informing them about the temporary restriction."

"If one of the reunion attendees allow someone to come in with them, it's allowed." Kenzaki added to the information.

"Correct, the responsibility of casino entries will be the doorman team." Takahiro turned to the small group in the corner that had red uniforms on. "The reunion attendees will receive a special pass along with their picture, and each of you will have a list."

"Yes, sir." One of them said, speaking for the whole group.

"Next…"

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, they discussed everything from catering to the decorations in the ballrooms. By the time Naika got back to the penthouse, she was exhausted and collapsed right next to her husband the moment she took her shoes off.

Eisuke smirked at his woman, "Long day?" He chuckled, "Told you to call in."

"Shut up." She mumbled, slowly crawling into his embrace as he continued to work in bed. "Luke called?"

"Yes," He replied with an annoyed voice, "he eliminated all the common stomach virus."

"I feel better now than I did this morning." She told him, relaxing in his hold. "Everything will be fine."

"For your sake, I hope you're not wrong." His voice was hard, but she knew he was worried. "So," He started, "the reunion."

"Not you too." Naika groaned, siting up from her position. "Why is everyone so pushy about this?"

"Because it's drama, people love drama, especially being in the middle of it." Eisuke stated, "I just need to be prepared for anything." He shrugged.

She stuck her tongue at him, her childish side showing. "I hate that about you." She lied.

"Sure. So?"

"Do you want to go?" She asked timidly.

Eisuke smirked and tugged her to him, "What I want is for you to stop being scared. I want that stubborn woman I married."

His words struck a cord within her, she had been running away from the situation. Eisuke was right, she was being scared and it was shown. She sighed, "You're right."

"As always." Naika hit him, but smiled.

"Like always, we're going. Looks like I'm going shopping." She told him and got up to change for the night. "Going to help me?"

Eisuke smirked and put away his documents, "I'm going to do more than help."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Kana laughed, "Scratched that, I do believe it. Naika Sakamoto, alone to our biggest get-together of the decade. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Naika took a good look at her former best friend's dress, it was a strapless emerald green that hung short in the front and long in the back. Black pearls decorated her neck as well as black pearl earrings. Her hair pulled up in an up-do to show off her jewelry.

She was wearing a strapless herself, but it was a ruby red that draped all the way to the floor. Her black hair was half-up with decorative white flower pins and her necklace matched the designs. "I could care less on what you think Kana." Naika sighed, "My husband had a phone call before we left and had to take it. He let me go ahead."

"You sure? Or does he even exist?"

Before Naika could reply, she felt a distinct presence behind her and it was confirmed by Kana's expression, "Soryu, Ota." Naika said before turning around, "What are you doing here?"

"For some fun, you've been working so hard on this and we got curious. Baba is at the bar and Mamo is beefing up your security." Ota replied, hanging his arm around her shoulders.

She gave him an annoyed look and took it off, "Go bother someone else, I'm not in the mood."

"We're here to keep an eye on you." Soryu told her, "You know how he gets."

This time, Naika rolled her eyes. "Of course, anyways Soryu, Ota, this is Kana. She was one of my friends during high school." She introduced them. "Kana, these are associates of my husband. Soryu Oh, and Ota…"

"Ota Kisaki." Kana said in a dazed look, holding out her hand, "My father has one of your originals."

The artist put on his charming smile and shook her hand, "I'm honored." He told her and Naika almost rolled her eyes. She knew the artist's true colors and he was anything but charming.

"I would've never guess that Naika would be associated with someone like you." Kana gushed excitedly but winced when he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Why is that? She's far more tolerable than anyone I know." Ota said darkly to the woman, shocking her. Her expression grew curious when Naika smacked the artist's head.

"Cut it out, go bother someone else." She told him, pulling him away from the clueless woman in front of them. "Tell my husband that I don't need baby sitters, if he's worried then he can come down here himself." She told Soryu and sighed when he shrugged.

"No promises, since Baba and the lazy detective are still down here." Soryu turned and pulled the artist along with him, who was pointlessly struggling. Naika sighed again at the two and turned back to her companion.

"Sorry about that, they don't know how to behave themselves." She apologized, half meaning it.

Kana stared at her, "Spill it Naika." She hissed, "Who is he? Obviously he's powerful and well known enough to know Ota Kisaki."

Before Naika could answer, she was interrupted again when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "I'm curious to know myself." The girls looked at the source, both shocked to see who it was.

"Grandfather." Naika sneered, slightly bowing to the elder.

"Naika." He greeted with a similar tone.

"Isn't this great?" Sasuke, who was next to the old man, smiled and wrapped his arm around him. "I invited Mr. Night last minute, I didn't think he would accept it."

"Super." Naika said sarcastically.

"Your tone." Xavier told her, his sneer still in place.

She rolled her eyes at her former guardian, "You don't tell me what to do anymore."

"No, that's someone else's job now." The whole room silent as Eisuke Ichinomiya walked up to them. He wrapped his arm around Naika's waist and pulled her closer, "Isn't that right?"

"Finally came down yourself?" She told him, rolling her eyes. "At least you're here."

"I think what my wife is trying to say is that I apologize for arriving here late. Important call, something I'm pretty sure you know about, Mr. Night?"

While the two men talked, Sasuke pulled Naika to the side, "Eisuke Ichinomiya?" He exclaimed, "You married Eisuke Ichinomiya?"

"Yes." She snatched her arm away from him.

"If you wanted to get on your grandfather's good graces again, then you could've ask me."

"Why would I? He's done nothing for me, and I didn't marry Eisuke for. His. Status. Or money." She stabbed him with her finger with each word.

"Then why?"

"Because, I love him." She glared at her ex, "He may be a jerk at times and I want to strangle him, but I know, in his own sick way, he cares. Which is more than I can say about you."

Eisuke smirked at her statement and pulled her to him again. "Well put, but let's leave tone down your temper, shall we? We can't have you too stressed."

Naika narrowed her eyes, "I'm always stressed with you, what makes now so special?"

"Remember my call? It was Luke." He told her, his voice strangely serious.

"Oh? Did he figure out what I had?"

Eisuke smirked again, "Something like that." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're pregnant. Told you so."

Naika was shocked at first but soon became irritated when he said his last statement, "That was if I was sick, I'm not. Our bet is nulled."

Eisuke laughed, "No way, we agree that the one who wins depended on if this becomes nothing or not. You being pregnant defiantly falls into the category of 'not nothing'." She stuck her tongue at him, clearing pouting.

"That explains it," Kana said, butting in between the two. "You got married because Naika here got pregnant. There was no way you, Eisuke Ichinomiya, would marry someone like her otherwise." She started to laugh but was cut off when Eisuke glared at her.

"Who are you?" He said darkly.

"This is Kana." Naika told him and shivered when he smiled, and not his kind one.

"Oh, the leech."

"L-leech?" Kana stuttered.

"You know, the type who leeches on people to climb higher than they belong. People like you pretend to care for someone and betray them the moment an opportunity reveals itself." Eisuke scoffed and walked away from the group, pulling Naika with him. "Come on, I'm bored and I want coffee."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"I have no idea how you dealt with them this whole time." He told her when they reached out of earshot.

"Practice." She shrugged, "Are you really okay with it?"

"With what?" He asked.

Naika rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly, "Me, being pregnant." She pouted.

"I told you didn't I?" Eisuke pushed the button for the elevator, "I don't hate the thought of children, especially with you."

She blushed but nodded shyly and waited for the elevator with him. What's the worst thing that can happen?

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! Lol, I defiantly rushed towards the end thought, it was supposed to be a simple one shot that evolved into something more. I will edit it on a later date but I just wanted the story out of my head before it drove me crazy lol. Keep an eye on my blog on tumblr too for other updates :3 I might update there more than here as well as add some fanart of my own. Love yall!**


End file.
